Paige Strand
Name: Paige Strand Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior (12th) School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Gymnastics, Athletics, Partying, Gossiping Appearance: Paige fits the mould for a perfect athlete or gymnast. She is neither tall, nor resembles anyone out of the ordinary, standing rather short at 5"5 and 130 pounds. She holds a head of dirty-blonde hair, kept in a ponytail, a pair of pale green eyes and a very clean facial complexion. Her skin is clear of blemishes, her nose is very small, and her cheekbones stand out prominently; all this makes her look much younger than she actually is, which annoys her to no end. Her clothing consists of tight, fitting attire in order to prominently show of her body. Her pants are long, down to her ankles, her shirts show off explosively colorful logos, and she wears bright pink and white running shoes that clash with her dark green pants. Her ears are pierced with a gold stud, which needs to be frequently removed whenever she participates in sports. Her arms are very well-formed, due to swimming, her legs even more-so. Biography: Paige was born the third of four children to Lucia and Mark Strand, in Saint Paul, Minnesota. Her two brothers and sister are all much taller than her, even her brother born a year after her, and she is considered the 'baby' of the family. Paige is an attention seeker, since she feels she needs to be different in any way. For the first few years of School, her principal would often call her parents to inform them that their daughter was climbing trees or buildings. While she was never a bad student, always answering questions when asked and never disrespecting the teacher, by the time she was 9, she was in the principal's office more than what her parents would put up with. They tried to find other outlets their daughter could participate in, in order to stop her acting out, when they came up with a great idea. Paige loved being outside, and loved running also, and she would always place in the top 3 in her school track meets or athletic carnivals, they suggested that she start professionally training to become a professional runner. She jumped at the idea, figuratively and literally, and started to write up her own training schedule. Save for sick days and broken bones, Paige has jogged or ran a kilometer every morning before school since the age of 9. Paige would always sit with a gaggle of girls, who were her best friends up until the seventh grade, when a large, bitter dispute over a boy split them up. The boy, Jacob had taken a liking to Paige (as much of a liking one could take at the age of 13), and they soon started going out. She eventually found a group of new friends. It was also around this time that she tried to take up other athletic prospects, such as swimming, cycling, and gymnastics. While the first two she excelled at, the latter, not so much. While she loved the sport, it hurt her that she was always just that little bit behind the others. Soon, she gave up entirely, but still enjoyed occasionally watching the Olympic gymnastics and other large-scale competitions. She would incorporate cycling and swimming into her schedule, and has gone cycling three times a week in the afternoon, and swimming 4 times a week in the afternoon as well ever since she was 14. At school, Paige is almost unremarkable in most of her subjects. She studies hard, she recieves slightly above average grades As soon as she was old enough, Paige started entering the St. Paul social scene. She begged her parents to take her to parties, since she did not want to risk having her bike stolen or being mugged late at night. They agreed eventually, but wary that she may relax in her training, she was made to swear to them that no matter how tired, no matter how hungover, and no matter how sore she was, she needed to stick completely to her training schedule. She became a natural party girl, a gossip, and always dragged a reluctant Jacob along as well. Her phone was consistently beeping with messages from her friends, trading gossip and posting updates in her relationship. Something that changed her life in the 11th grade was something that anyone who knew her would never have guessed. She started feeling extremely dissatisfied with life, and came down with fits of sobbing and sadness. After almost drowning herself during swimming practice in a fit of suicidal panic, she finally sought help from the school counselor, who diagnosed her with depression. The most caring person at that dark time in her life was her boyfriend, who started staying with her at night, and during practice to make sure that she was never alone. She also started taking doses of anti-depressants. At the time of the school trip, Jacob had done something that immensely surprised Paige. He met her on her morning run on the morning of the trip, and showed her an emerald ring. He had been saving up since the Ninth grade, and knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Her immediate response was to kiss him, and she told him that she would love to marry him, and they arranged to run away together after graduation. Advantages: Paige is an extremely fast runner, and while not fast enough to outrun a hail of bullets, has the strength and stamina to outlast most of her competitors; she also has made plenty of friends over the years. Disadvantages: Her depression is a largely debilitating factor, as she is extremely moody and unstable without her medication. As a gossip, she has scorned many people in the past, particularly close friends. Designated Number: Female student no. 083 --- Designated Weapon: Voodoo Doll Conclusion: Run, run, run, G083. You're doomed, you're moody, but hey, at least you can kick a doll to relieve stress! Maybe if you pretend hard enough, you can actually bruise someone! The above biography is as written by Incrobe. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Inky Kills: None Killed By: Rob Jenkins Collected Weapons: Voodoo Doll (assigned weapon) Allies: Daniel Kensrue, Maria Graham, Jacob Charles, Ben Powell, presumably Amber Whimsy Enemies: Dustin Royal, Rob Jenkins Mid-game Evaluation: '''Paige Strand started her game on the logging road. Upon realising where she was, she checked her bag, and found that the terrorists had taken her anti-depressant medication. She started to break down, but, unfortunately for her, the other two people in the vicinity did not want to put up with her sobbing fits. Once she overheard that they were forming a group and heading to town, Paige abbrasively cut in and started demanding her conditions. Unfortunately, this was cut short by the arrival of Dustin Royal, who tried to undermine Daniel's ability. Neither Paige nor Daniel was willing to bear Dustin, so he offered for Maria and the newly arrived Cassidy Wakemore some company. Despite Paige's attempts to sway them, they left, and she was forced to follow Daniel into town. Upon reaching town with Daniel, she was reunited with her boyfriend/fiance, Jacob Charles, her friend Ben Powell, and the group they managed to form up, Sarah Atwell and Adrian Staib. Daniel suggested getting off the streets, so the group traversed into the nearest house. Unfortunately, staying in the house was Rob Jenkins. Emotionally and physically stressed by the situation, Paige started to berate and insult Rob, but went one step too far when she mentioned his bigotry. Rob started to yell, and accidentally shot Paige and Jacob. While Jacob was hit in the leg, Paige was shot in the stomach, and bled out, trying to find out whether Jacob was okay. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Well, this one did have a little mouth on her, didn't she? Shame she didn't put it to good use, if you get my drift. Well, I was right. She was moody, and that got her killed. I'm surprised her little mouth didn't get her smacked over the head when she was little, I don't know WHAT is up with American teenagers these days anyway... '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Yes, cause I'm totally gonna need this (Her assigned weapon). Anyway, I don't need a weapon. Same dealio with a bear. I don't need to run faster than someone trying to kill me. I just have to run faster than you." - to Daniel Kensrue and Maria Graham Other/Trivia * Paige will be returning in the upcoming Second Chances mini, this time handled by new handler Laurelena. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Paige, in chronological order Memories From The Past *The One With The New Kid Pre-Game *Splashdown! *When you think about others more than yourself V4 *Wood and Wire *Conquistador Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Paige Strand. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Argh! So much I wanted to do with her, so little time to do it - my first time killing a character on SOTF was contrived, overdramatic, and somehow got three nominations (???) for BDA. I'll never understand why those three particular people liked her death. I never got to do justice with such a flat character. - Inky *Paige definitely could've had some more development. I think it really didn't help her that she and Jacob shared a handler and also a lot of screen time. Their interactions suffered from a lot of the usual stuff that comes with that, and I think it became clear that Jacob was the stronger character. I also didn't like that Paige pushed and pushed Rob as it became ever more clear how bad an idea that was. That said, her death itself was pretty good, especially for early V4 and for a character without much development. There were flaws, mostly in the form of a lot of flashbacks and song lyrics and excessive formatting, but Paige's death actually did advance her character a bit, and that stood out. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students